Never Forget The Frozen Snow
by Amako-chan
Summary: [ SasuNaru ] The story begins with Sasuke and Naruto and their trip to Sakuras house for her birthday party.  A slow form love begins to link the two males together.  But what they don't realize, is just how far apart they're about to end up...R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

Never Forget The Frozen Snow

Chapter 1: Snow 

**( This is written in modern time, as though, they live how we live today…Instead of in the past, like they do in the show… )**

He held his hands up in front of his face, breathing hot air into them. He was shivering, covered in goosebumps. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt. He blew hot air onto his hands again, keeping them cupped near his mouth.

"Idiot…I told you to at least _bring_ a sweater with you…I _knew_ it would snow today."

"I-I'm n-n-not an i-idiot!" He shot back, shivering even more now. He put his hands on his arms, hugging himself.

'_How was I supposed to know it was going to snow today? That you weren't playing some prank on me…'_ He thought silently. He looked to the male he was with. Short, black hair, black eyes… He too wore a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt and sweater that matched his hair and eyes.

Sweater…That was probably warm.

He shivered more, leaning against the building they'd stopped outside of, on their way to Sakuras house. It was a special night for her, and they'd spent all day looking for something to give her. Every shop had been checked out, until they found gifts they _knew_ she'd enjoy.

"Idiot," the dark haired male repeated, looking to the blonde haired, blue eyed male who was now leaning against a buildings wall.

"I'm not an idiot!" The male managed to say without a stutter, before he returned to his shivering,

"H-how much f-f-further to Sakuras h-house…?"

"Couple blocks."

The male made no replies, he just pushed himself away from the buildings wall, and started walking again. He wanted to get there as soon as possible, get out of the cold. He hadn't expected a weather change…And, since he had come home in a hurry from his highschool, he really hadn't had a chance to check the weather forecast, and his friend was _known_ for playing tricks on him all the time…How was he supposed to know when he was being_ serious_?

So, he quickly showered, and put on whatever he thought would be comfortable in the surprisingly warm autumn weather. As soon as he'd dried his hair and was dressed, his friend had arrived at the door, wearing a similar outfit, and a sweater around his waist. Thinking nothing of it, he didn't bother to grab himself a sweater to take along.

The dark haired male had then mentioned bringing one, because, he said, it was going to snow. The blonde male had laughed and told his friend not to joke. That it was far _too warm_ for snow. With that, they had headed out on their shopping trip. It wasn't until they had gone through about fifteen stores that it even _began_ to snow…And, five stores later, it was time to go to Sakuras house.

The walk was long, and neither of them had enough for a taxi there, and home…So, they decided to walk there, and taxi home. They were neighbours, so, it would only take one taxi to get them both home.

But now the blonde male felt the chills. He was freezing. Looking around, he tried to pay attention to the lights of the houses. Tried counting how many were on, and how many were off. It was a distraction, yet, he couldn't even focus on that. All he noticed was the snowflakes as they slowly drifted towards the white blanket that already covered the ground.

He rubbed his hands along his arms. Freezing. He was so cold. How could his friend not feel this? Was that sweater that thick? It was probably fuzzy…

He stopped walking, stood near a building, leaned against its wall. He'd been doing this the whole way, it was so cold out. He shivered more.

"I told you to bring a sweater," the dark haired male said suddenly, in the silence of the falling snow.

"How was I to know you were b-being s-s-serious? You're _always_ playing pranks on me!" The blonde male responded.

The dark haired male, made no replies. There was a shuffling sound. Then, the blonde male was plucked from the wall, and his arms were forced up above his head. Warmth slid over his arms. Surprised, he looked over to the dark haired male.

"Sasuke…?"

The male was now standing in his t-shirt. The blonde haired male now wore his sweater.

Sasuke said nothing at first. How could he? He'd just showed Naruto a sign of caring for him. He didn't know for sure if Naruto held the same feelings as he did, but he didn't dare ask. How long would it be until Naruto let him live _that_ one down if he _did_ ask? Naruto was the type to _never_ let you live something down when it happened. He'd joke about it where ever you went with him.

He wouldn't tell him.

He couldn't tell him.

Kneeling, he looked over his shoulder at him,

"Come on Naruto…I made you walk in the freezing cold this whole time…I'll carry you to Sakuras."

Naruto stood, stunned. Finally, his legs willed him to move forewards, and he carefully slipped onto Sasukes back. Sasuke tucked his arms under Narutos knees, holding him up. Naruto let his arms cross in front of Sasukes chest, resting his cheek against Sasukes left shoulder.

'_How could I tell him?' _Naruto thought silently, closing his eyes,

'_He plays pranks on me…And, I never take anything seriously enough…He probably wouldn't feel the same anyways…'_

What Naruto didn't see was the smile on Sasukes face, as Sasuke carried him to Sakuras house.

**( A.N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review, and tell me what you think. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto had been watching Sasuke intently the whole night through. Sasuke was eighteen, and Naruto and Sakura were seventeen. They were all in grade twelve, their final year before graduation swallowed their lives and spit them into different directions. They were borrowing some of Sakuras older brothers old cloths. Stuff he'd outgrown. Both were wearing black, pajama pants and white, oversized t-shirts.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke, a cup of tea in her hands,

"Thanks you two! Sasuke knew I wanted that book...He probably got it for me so I'd shut-up about it though...And Naruto, you knew I wanted that necklace, right?"

"I'd seen you looking at it, yeah..." Naruto took a sip of his pepsi, trying to stop his intent gaze he'd had on Sasuke.

Sasuke was holding a beer in his hand. It wasn't the first time he'd had a drink under-aged. He was used to it by now, and the cops never gave him any trouble. They were probably afraid to...Afraid he'd end up like his older brother had. A murderer. But, he was so far from that...He was rude, and rough, sure enough...But he had his nice spots as well. Though hardly anyone ever saw them.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned suddenly.

Sasukes head shot up, and he glared at Naruto,

"What?"

"Thanks...For earlier..."

"Pfft. I only gave you my sweater so you'd shut-up and stop complaining about how cold you were."

Naruto didn't say anything.

Sakura cut in now,

"Come on you two...Don't fight, okay? Get along, for once?"

Now Sasuke didn't say anything.

Naruto put on his big smile,

"I'm sorry Sasuke. She's right, we shouldn't fight!" He laughed loudly, and took another drink of his pepsi,

"Say, Sakura, what do you feel like doing?"

She smiled at Naruto, happy that he was so willing to put it behind him,

"We should watch a movie...That'll keep us entertained!"

"Yeah, a movie! What one do you want to watch?" Naruto questioned, keeping up his big smile.

"Lets watch a horror movie! I have so many..." Sakura placed her tea on the table, and rushed over the cupboard under her t.v set, digging through the movies. Naruto joined her,

"We could have a vote for which to watch if we can't decide," he suggested.

"Alright, sounds good to me!"

The two began searching for movies, while Sasuke just sat on the couch, waiting. He was thinking about what he'd said to Naruto. Did he really just want him to shut-up? Or, was he too shy to be talking about it in front of Sakura? He hit himself inwardly. Him? _Shy?_ He was _Sasuke!_ He was known to be a tough kid. You didn't mess with Sasuke...Unless you wanted to get _hurt_.

"Alright! We've got, Blair Witch 2: Book of Shadows, Saw 4, Hannibal Rising, and

Infection as our choices," Sakura stated, setting the four movies down on the coffee table.

"Well, I don't have the feeling for Saw 4 tonight...It's just one of those paranoying movies, and I've got to taxi home tonight," Naruto stated with an embarressed laugh.

"You're such a wimp," Sasuke comented dryly from his position on the couch.

"It's okay! I'm not in a mood for it tonight either!" Sakura announced, taking the movie off the table. She didn't want the two of them fighting, so she decided to cover for Naruto.

"I vote we just watch Infection...We haven't watched that in a year, or so, " Sakura added suddenly.

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto announced loudly, and with his big smile plastered on his face once again. He helped Sakura return the rest of the movies to the cupboard, and then returned to his seat, angling himself in the direction of the t.v set. He didn't dare look his way. He could tell Sasuke was watching him, but he wasn't going to look. Once Sakura had the movie in the DVD player, she returned to her seat, making sure to sit so that both she and Sasuke could watch the film.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I know why we haven't watched that movie in such a long time..." Sasuke said at the end of the film,

"It started off alright, and the ending...Sucked!"

"Well, it was good for some laughs at least," Naruto piped up, seeing Sakuras hurt

expression. She'd been the one who picked the movie.

"It made us laugh a couple times, right Sakura?" Naruto asked, smiling again.

She smiled, in what seemed like a grateful way, and nodded.

Sasuke checked his watch,

"We should get out of here...It's getting to be late."

It was already midnight.

"Yeah, we should probably go...Can we borrow these cloths for tonight? We'll wash them, and return them later..." Naruto asked, hopefully.

"Sure thing..." Sakura agreed, getting up,

"I'll get a phone, so you can call the taxi Naruto..." She said, with a small smile, before she walked off into her kitchen.

"I got to talk to you, in the taxi, about something," Sasuke said when Sakura was out of earshot.

Naruto glared. His smile was gone.

"I think I've had enough of you for one night," he said simply, standing.

"I still want to talk to you, in the taxi," Sasuke said sternly.

"I don't care what you want," Naruto announced in a loud whisper.

"You two aren't fighting, are you?" Sakura questioned, coming out of her kitchen, with a portable phone in her hand.

Narutos big grin, returned,

"Nah, we're not fighting!" He accepted the phone, and dialed a cab number.

"_Kaorus Cabs_," a voice said over the phone.

"Yes, I need a cab to 42 Cabri Ave."

"_And where are you going?_"

"78 Grouto Ave."

"Hey, ask them is Lorenzi is working!" Sasuke announced.

Naruto covered the mouthpiece,

"Who?"

"Lorenzi! He's a guy I know...He moved to Japan a few years ago, after studying Japanese for five years...Ask if he's working!"

"Uhm, is Lorenzi working by any chance?"

"_Yes, he is..._"

"Is his taxi available?"

"_I'll check..._"

There was the sound of a radio, and two voices.

"_Yes, he is_."

"Could you send him to pick us up please?"

"_Yes..._"

"Thank you," Naruto hung up.

"Well?"

"He's coming..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two arrived outside of Sasukes home, after a nice long drive with Sasuke trying to talk to Naruto, who stared out the window the entire time, ignoring him. And Sasuke then changing over to talk to his friend Lorenzi. Naruto was mad. He was hurt. Sasuke had treated him nicely on the way to Sakuras house...Giving up his sweater, and then carrying Naruto...And now, Naruto knew why.

_' He did it to shut me up...He's such a jerk... '_ Naruto thought silently.

Sasuke was standing beside him now, saying his good-byes and thanks to Lorenzi.

Naruto sighed, and turned around, walking off in the direction of his own house.

The taxi pulled out of Sasukes drive way.

"Naruto, where're you going?" Sasuke called out after him.

"What's it look like? I'm going home!"

"What're you so mad about?!"

"...Nothing, forget about it. It's cold, I'm going home."

Sasuke didn't know what else to say as the blonde continued across the snow covered grass, towards his house.

**( A.N: Ahh! I'm sorry for not updating in a long time...I didn't know what else to write...I was trying to think of what should happen next...I'll try to update again soon! )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A.N: I'm apologizing now, in case the fanfic comes out written weirdly...With the spacing and what not...I'm using WordPad...Being as that's all I really have right now on my laptop...Sorry...Hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless...)

_"I got to talk to you, in the taxi, about something," Sasuke said when Sakura was out of earshot._

_Naruto glared. His smile was gone._

_"I think I've had enough of you for one night," he said simply, standing._

_"I still want to talk to you, in the taxi," Sasuke said sternly._

_"I don't care what you want," Naruto announced in a loud whisper._

--

_"Naruto, where're you going?" Sasuke called out after him._

_"What's it look like? I'm going home!"_

_"What're you so mad about?!"_

_"...Nothing, forget about it. It's cold, I'm going home."_

--

Sasuke lie in bed, staring at his ceiling. _Naruto was mad at him._ The thought sent something through him. Something awful. Made his stomach twist, and turn, tie up in tight knots. Tight knots that hurt as they tied themselves tighter, and tighter. Made his head throb, as too many thoughts swarmed in at once. Thoughts that kept him awake at 2 am.

_Naruto was mad._

Sighing, Sasuke sat up in bed, and looked to his window. Snow still fell silently towards the ground. A light in the house next door caught his attention. Narutos bedroom light. Was he still awake? Was he thinking about the same things as him? _Was he still mad?_ Sasuke kicked himself inwardly. Of course he was still mad. Who wouldn't be? He'd been so nice to him on the way to Sakuras house. But once they were there...

A shadow in Narutos bedroom moved. The curtains were pulled back slightly, revealing the blonde haired male, in black pajamas. He'd changed into them when he'd gotten home. He was staring at Sasuke. Right at him. Directly at him. His eyes looked red, and puffy. Their windows were right across from each other, and Sasuke could see Narutos face perfectly. His blood went cold. _Could Naruto see him too? _He gulped, and watched silently as Naruto closed the curtains again, and walked away from the window.

Sasuke looked around his room after having a moment of stillness. Of course Naruto couldn't see him. His bedroom lights were off. He'd been lying in pitch darkness for the past two hours. He'd only seen Naruto, because his lights were on.

He needed to see him. Talk to him. _Apologize._

He stood and walked over to his bedroom door, opening it and stepping out into the hallway. He paused there a moment. A new thought had occured. And its pain, hurt him more then all the other thoughts had.

_What if Naruto refused to talk to him?_

Sighing, he pulled out his cellphone, and dialed Narutos cellphone number. While it rang, he stepped back into his bedroom, closing the door. He sat on the edge of his bed, and listened to the sound of the ring, before the line picked up.

_"What?"_

"...I wanted to talk to you...Remember?"

_"It couldn't have been that important, if you didn't call about it until just now."_

"I thought you might want some time to cool off...And so I waited. But, I still have to talk to you."

_"About what? What a little wimp I am, for not being able to handle the cold? I think you've said enough tonight as it is. Don't you?"_

"Obviously not, if I'm calling you. Look, I'm trying to apologize, and you're getting angrier and angrier at me. Can you at least be quiet long enough for me to tell you I'm sorry?"

_"...Why? So you can just treat me like crap again tomorrow? Is this some sick, little game you have going? Treating me all nice when it's just us...And then when someone else comes around, you're some tough guy who no one can get near again? I don't know how your head works Sasuke."_

"I..."

_"I'm hanging up."_

And the dial tone was the only thing Sasuke could hear.

--

He groaned into his pillow, as light came in through his eyelashes. Memories of the previous night haunted him as he got up. He hit the alarm on his bedside table. Why the hell was it going off at 9 am, on a Saturday morning? And then he remembered exactly why. _Sakura and Naruto were supposed to come get him in half an hour. _They'd planned to hang out the day after Sakuras birthday, being as the fair was open for that weekend anyways, they had some things to do before they could go and have fun for the night. And so, they planned to all go together.

He climbed out of bed, and did his usual morning routines. A then he heard footsteps in his house. He stepped into the hallway.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" Sakura announced cheerfully.

"Yeah, morning," he replied tiredly.

"What's the matter? You didn't get a good sleep?"

"I slept for five hours...It wasn't merely long enough..."

"Why didn't you go to bed earlier then?"

He glanced to the staircase behind her, and saw him standing at the top, leaning against the wall. He was glaring at him. Threatening him to give his real reasons. He knew.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied, looking back to Sakura,

"I wasn't feeling well."

"Oh...You feel better now, right?"

The sickening feelings from the previous night loomed over him, but he shoved them back,

"Much better today," he lied.

"Well, that's good!" Sakura announced, turning around to look over at Naruto, who had, once again, plastered his big grin on his face.

"Lets go Naruto! She announced, completely unaware of the looks hed been giving Sasuke only moments ago.

Whats our first stop on the list? Naruto questioned, heading down the staircase.

Breakfast, of course! We cant get anything done on an empty stomach!

Alright! Food!!

Sakura laughed at Narutos childishness. Sasuke followed them silently.

Where should we go eat, Sasuke-kun? Naruto?

Anywhere you want to go Sakura! Lets just get there fast! Im starving! Naruto announced with a laugh.

Youre always hungry Naruto, Sakura said with a bit of a laugh, she looked to Sasuke,

What about you Sasuke-kun, what do you think?

His mind was too clouded for him to answer. He shrugged in response as they left his house, and entered the surprisingly warm, winters day.

( A.N: Gomen nasai! I have to end this chapter here...But, if Im still inspired later, I will write you another chapter AND post it, TODAY! Better hope I stay inspired! Until then though, this is the best I can offer...I have to go to work, which is why its ending now...That and to build up your want for more :) Yay!! So uhm...See that nice little review button? Can you...Press it...And type something in...And send it? Ill love you forever! XD Yeah, boredom, so REVIEW!! And thanks for reading...And, hope theres more later tonight, after I come home...And shower, and then sit down...And be all comfy...I dont really want to go...Oh well...I better move it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! Please? )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(A.N: Isn't this a treat? Two updates! Wow! I must really love you guys! Or have nothing better to do with my life...Anyways, I must apologize now for the end of the last chapter I posted...I didn't make mistakes on purpose, it was actually my stupid keyboard. This thing fails too often, and yeah. I'm sorry. -Kicks her laptop- So yeah, hopefully anyone who reads it, doesn't get too upset about the ending there. It was my laptop failing again, I apologize! And please keep in mind that the spacing is likely messed up, being as I'm using a very crappy program! Sorry again. Now, lets continue with our story...P.S: OOC-ness...APOLOGIES!!)

Naurto was waiting anxiously for his food. Eggs, and toast, and bacon, and sausage, and hashbrowns...The mere idea of what he was going to have in a matter of minutes made him smile. _ Honestly _smile.

"Alright you two...I'm going to the washroom, I'll be back in a few," Sakura said to the two of them, before she walked off to the girls washroom.

_Alone_. The two of them were alone.

Naruto continued staring up at the big signs that lined the wall, telling them the breakfast menu. He pretended to read it, but was really just looking for a distraction until Sakura came back.

_He didn't want to look his way._

"I'm sorry," a quiet and broken voice whispered. And then he was gone.

Naruto turned in time to see him head into the males washroom. He stood there, waiting for Sakura to come back. He was stuck waiting for the food, which didn't sound as good as it had a few minutes ago. He was speechless. Sasuke had apologized to him...But, it wasn't that, that got him. His voice had sounded so...

"Naruto, I'm back!" Sakura announced from beside him,

"Are you okay?"

"I...I'm going to the washroom, I'll be back in a minute..." He didn't give her a chance to reply. He just took off to the washroom, and slipped in, trying to seem casual about it, in case anyone else was in there. Five urinals lined the right side of the room, and three bathroom stalls lined the left side of the room. Two of which had the doors wide open. Sighing, he went up to the locked stall.

"Sasuke. Come out."

"..."

"Look, I know it's you in there. Come out."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

The door unlocked, and swung open. The male stepped out, and walked to the sinks, not saying a word. He began washing his hands.

"Sasuke? Why are you ignoring me?"

"...I'm listening. I'm out, aren't I? If you have something to say, then say it," he wasn't being mean. He was using a quiet and broken tone.

"Sasuke...I...Uhm, I wanted to tell you that I'm done with being upset...I was angry...But only because..."

"Because I treated you with a split personality," Sasuke finished. The water stopped running, and Sasuke dried his hands on some paper towels.

"I know that. I got sick after our little phone conversation."

Narutos mind flashed back to earlier...

--

_"I don't know," Sasuke replied, looking back to Sakura,_

_"I wasn't feeling well."_

--

"You got sick after I said all that?"

"Yeah."

"Sasuke..."

"Come on, lets go. Sakura is probably wondering what's taking us so long." Sasuke opened the bathroom door, and the two walked out. Naruto felt like he had so much to say, yet he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

--

The day seemed to be long, and endless. But they managed to get all their errands done together. Which meant...

"We're going to the fair! FINALLY!" Naruto announced happily. He smiled an honest smile, and looked at his two friends,

"What rides are we going on?"

"I don't know yet Naruto...We're not even in yet. And, Ino and Hinata are going to meet up with us too...So, if I run off on you two, try not to fight, okay?"

"Sure thing! Sasuke's my friend, we won't fight!" And Narutos smile stayed.

Once all three of them had payed to get into the fair, they got the night stamp. Free rides, all night. Much better then wasting your money on tickets.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" Two female voices called out. Ino jumped forewards, hugging both Sasuke and Sakura at once, one arm swinging around each neck. She only hoped Sakura didn't get too mad about her hugging Sasuke. Being as, she had no reason to anymore. Which of course, she would soon find out. Hinata kept to be being quiet after they reached the trio.

"Hi Naruto-kun," she said in her usual quiet tone.

"Hi Hinata-chan, how are you?"

"I'm fine...Thank you..."

"Ino-chan! Get off already!" Sakura announced, pushing her back a bit.

Ino just laughed, and took hold of the male from behind her. Taking him by the arm, she led him forewards to stand beside her. He was dazzling. Black hair, and sparkling green eyes.

"Sakura-chan, meet my boyfriend, Tanno-kun."

"B-Boyfriend?! So...You mean you...Give up?"

Ino nodded,

"It's such a _pointless battle_! And besides...Tanno-kun and I met a couple months ago...And within two weeks of hanging out, we were together. We get along great! We share interests, and hobbies, and we always have a good laugh! And..." She brought her voice to a whisper,

"If you're interested...He has a _brother_."

"Ehh?! Ino-chan! You know I--!"

"I know! I know! But, you should at least...You know...Meet?"

"Ehh?!"

Ino grabbed Sakura by the arm,

"Hinata-chan! Lets go! Take Sakuras other arm, we are off on our way! Sasuke and Naruto..._Try_ not to kill each other!"

Hinata obeyed, and took Sakuras other arm, and the four left. Two of the four half-dragging Sakura along. Half meaning that Hinata just kept walking, and stopped when Sakura stopped, while Ino just dragged her along.

Naruto and Sasuke stood stunned.

_Alone_. They were alone.

"So...What ride should we go on first?" Naruto questioned, looking to Sasuke. Sasuke was worried about it, but he had to do it. He looked over to Naruto. Prepared for the worst.

Naruto was smiling.

_Honestly, smiling_.

( A.N: Okay. I think I'm done for this chapter...Until I can think up more :) And yes, I realise I said, "honestly smiling" a lot! I'm sorry XD But, I needed to emphasize his real smile, compared to his fake one he "plasters" onto his face whenever he and Sasuke are fighting, and are with Sakura. I didn't want to have the whole Sasuke-fight-with-Sakura-and-Ino-drama, so Ino has a boyfriend. Ooh, I think I know part of what will be in my next chapter...Maybe some confusion for Sakura? She's meeting the brother and all...Hmm...-writes idea down for later- Bwahahaha!! More cliffhangers for yooouuuu! -smiles all evilly- But, you love me! So, you shall review! Yes? YES! MAKE SPECIAL MESSAGES! AND! If you have any ideas you want me to possibly, maybe, if I super-love-you-lots-and-stuff, uhm, tell me, and I shall give you major credits if I do decide to use it. Unless of course it's the plot I already have...Which you'll know if it is...Because you won't see credits to you...So, I'm going to shut-up now...And stop rambling...And you're going to review...I am your master...Look at NaruSasu-ness...AND REVIEW! )


End file.
